


'The Jewish Lestrade Series' Cover Art

by LandonWalliser



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonWalliser/pseuds/LandonWalliser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for 'The Jewish Lestrade Series'. It incorporates a mezuzah scroll and my custom AO3 logo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Jewish Lestrade Series' Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the doorposts of your house.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170710) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 
  * Inspired by [Three men in a tub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170728) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 
  * Inspired by [Thy going out and thy coming in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170736) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 
  * Inspired by [This Different Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187914) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 
  * Inspired by [Four Times Sherlock and Lestrade Danced Without Touching (and one time they did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298593) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 




End file.
